


Fast Forward

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The momentous occasion of Rin and Ko's joining comes to fruition..





	Fast Forward

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was sudden.

The realisation hit them both like a pummelling truck as they stood there staring at each other.

The interior of the building was filled with beautiful decorations.

Flowers, banners, arrangements.

All signifying the heartfelt procession about to take place.

Ko, unable to take her eyes away, smiled at the woman opposite her.

Rin, also unsure of how to reroute her vision, reciprocated the gesture.

This had been a long time in the making but it was now finally settling in, what was about to happen. 

 _Their_ marriage.

The start of another chapter in their journey.

After all the trials and tribulations they had endured, the final process to bind their lengthy relationship was on its way.

The officiator continued reading through the decorative lines about Ko and Rin's relationship. 

Each word, sentence and paragraph was oozing with tenderness, all of it being depicted between the two women. 

There was nothing but truth in the way their life together was being elegantly transcribed into vocal form.

So the blonde retrieved the stunning piece of jewellery from Aoba, giving her protégé a grin. 

After a quick breath, Ko then took Rin's hand to slide the golden ring across the slender finger, savouring _every_ second and feeling being evoked. 

Her firm convictions of the two words that would tie them together with gentle strings came effortlessly from her mouth once it was done. 

Seeing the way Rin blushed made it worth it for Ko as she drank in the sight. 

The gauze material of her veil curving down her neck and back.

Her finely crafted cream wedding gown hugging her skin in such a delectable way.

But most of all, it was the smile which turned Ko into a bubbling mess. 

Because she had finally achieved becoming the one to make Rin exude that beaming smile. 

As was Rin. 

She too was swelling with pride as she felt the ring nestle perfectly against her finger. 

It was her turn to make Ko _hers_. 

In tune with the analogies being read and the question being asked, Rin retrieved the ring from Hifumi. 

Hifumi's joyous and encouraging words brought Rin's nerves down as she smiled in appreciation. 

She then faced the woman of her dreams, uttered the two words which were coated in nothing but the truth and slipped the ring onto Ko's finger. 

The reaction from the blonde was priceless. 

Her gulp to contain the tears from spilling was noticeable. 

Rin couldn't have imagined a more perfect visual of her wife than at this moment. 

Also dressed in an immaculately gorgeous gown, actually _happy_ to wear it. 

Her blonde locks styled in a elegant bun with little accessories placed on it. 

But what stood out the most was of course, her smile. 

The one which was wide and filled with so much happiness that it could bring anyone down to their knees. 

Luckily for Rin, she knew she'd be captured by Ko's arms if she was to fall. 

_I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride._

Hajime's comment of, 'Which one?' fuelled the laughter and cheers as Yun sighed at her lover's antics. 

Not that the escapades registered to the newly weds. 

They were too busy ensuring that each bride was kissed with troves of gentleness and longing. 

The first of many to start off their lives as wife and wife. 

Just as it was meant to end up. 

From the moment they'd crossed paths at Eagle Jump.


End file.
